jpogfandomcom-20200214-history
Diseases
Dinosaur diseases are serious for dinosaurs, as visitors will complain about the lack of care for your dinosaurs and if the dinosaurs go untreated they can collapse into a coma and eventually die. Diseases are expensive to research. They can cost about 1,000 to 5,000. Prevention To keep a dinosaur from catching any disease or cure it from one, the player must use the Ranger Station's helicopter, select the vaccines and shoot them at the dinosaur. If the player wants to make a dinosaur immune to a specific disease or all at once, they must click on a dinosaur, look at the list of diseases already researched, and simply click the one they want the dinosaur vaccinated of, at which point the ranger-copter will automatically carry it out, and depending on the species some vaccinations aren't necessary (like the fact that non-theropods never get rabies). It is recommended to vaccinate the fatal diseases especially, such as Tick infestation, although you need not worry about a disease affecting people as it never works on them (even the rabies can't, unlike in real-life). There is also hatchery-immunization, which after being obtained from researching it, can vaccinate a dinosaur before they're even cloned. Known *'Bumblefoot'- An inflammation on a dinosaur's foot when it gets cut and then infected. This will cause your dinosaur to limp and reduce the animal's movement, causing it stress, this will happen more often to herbivores than carnivores. *'Dino Belly'- A disease that infects the digestive system. It will cause them to eat less and drink more making their stomachs swell. *'Dino Flu'- The dinosaur variation of influenza, dinosaurs will noticeably sneeze uncontrollably. This is a very fast spreading sickness and so vaccinating the source dinosaur should be done fast before it spreads. *'Tick Infestation'- An unconditional disease. Ticks will cover the affected dinosaur causing it to lose a lot of blood and act in a manic manner. *'Gastric Poisoning'- A very serious disease for herbivores. Results from acids building up in their systems from the toxins in modern plants, which they are not used to. When it reaches its height the animal will be immobilized and they will die from the poisoning if left untreated. (This is similar to the Stegosaurus in the novel and the Triceratops in the film.) *'Rabies'- This is an EXTREMELY dangerous disease, making the carnivores go berserk. Firstly, the animal will start drinking more often then they act uncontrollably. It is really dangerous for large carnivores and ''Velociraptor''s especially, as it will put your park in danger. Rabies also causes dinosaurs to breakout more often. Trivia *Bumblefoot and Rabies are actually real diseases: the former is seen in birds, while the latter is seen to affect mammals in the exact same way here, though non-mammals, including modern reptiles, are shown to be immune to it, so while it's actually quite possible dinosaurs could get Bumblefoot (since birds are a type of dinosaur), it's unlikely dinosaurs could get rabies in real life. **The Dino-Flu could be a precursor (and reference) to Bird-Flu, which is also real. **Ticks have been known to parasitize actual reptiles and birds today, so a dinosaur getting them too is actually possible. *Tick infestation, Rabies and Gastric-poisoning are the only fatal diseases. *The Dino-Flu seems to be analogous to human flus like the common-cold. Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Dinopedia